Fake Leads
by jociobear1987
Summary: Harry answers an anonymous tip by a muggle in Godrics' Hallow. Meanwhile, he struggles to trust his friends who seemed to foil his plans... What does Hermione and Ron have to hide to protect Harry? R&R please! 7th year


Fake Leads

By Highonwinterfresh

-------

Harry answers an anonymous tip by a muggle in Godrics' Hallow. Meanwhile, he struggles to trust his friends who seemed to foil his plans... What does Hermione and Ron have to hide to protect Harry? R&R please! 7th year

------

Chapter One: Consent to danger

Harry stood in front of Number four Privet Drive. A force came to Harry that he has never realized before: it was strong and beckoning. Oddly enough, it was kinda reassuring as well. Harry's stony express lightened and he felt a tug forming at the corners of his lips, something he hadn't done for awhile.

Mr. Weasley, who accompanied him throughout the trip from Hog warts and served as a guard despite Harry's complaints (he was capable of defending himself but everyone in the Order felt that it could turn out to be some kind of trap), saw this change of expression of his face.

"Harry, I think it is best we get this over quickly. I know it maybe hard for you to move out of your Aunt and Uncle's house," said Mr. Weasley, "subconsciously."

Harry laughed.

"It's a strange feeling," said Harry, "that I have when I saw this place. Even though every fiber of my being hated this place..."

"You feel protected?"

"Yes," said Harry strangely.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "That is probably an effect of the charm. When your mother died for you, she left behind a very powerful protection. So it is natural that whenever you are near your blood relatives, you might feel that protection."

Harry nodded.

They walk up the steps to front door and Harry picked up the brass knocker and let it fall, creating a loud noise that stirred the people inhabiting it.

The door opened and Uncle Vernon stood behind it, surprisingly, he had a huge grin on his face. For a moment, Harry thought his Uncle was a death eater under a polyjuice potion because the real Uncle Vernon he knew would be most unhappy to see Harry Potter on his door step.

"We've been expecting you," said Uncle Vernon with glee. "One of your birds sent us a message that you were coming." He said _bird_ in a whisper so that none of the neighbors would overhear.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home once again," said Mr. Weasley brightly.

Harry watched his Uncle's smile fall into a grin.

"You mean you all not leaving now. I... I've got all of the boy's things packed!" Uncle Vernon opened the door wider and motioned to a little cardboard box filled with things that some didn't even belong to Harry.

Mr. Weasley went inside the house as if he was being invited in and made no notice to Uncle Vernon's purpling face. Harry followed inside.

"Oh no, that's not how it works. I'm sure in the letter, that I wrote Harry would be here for his 17th birthday," said Mr. Weasley with a little amusement of this misunderstanding.

"But... but that's tomorrow. Surely that doesn't mean..." Uncle Vernon face got even purpler. At this moment, Aunt Petunia came into the hallway from the kitchen with cleaning supplies. She looked from Harry and to Mr. Weasley and finally on her husband. Harry couldn't tell her expression.

"Don't worry, we are expected to leave very soon. Dumbledore said that Harry must be here on for his 17th birthday for the charm to work" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry noticed Aunt Petunia frown at the word 'charm' and remain motionless, a hand lay dramatically against her chest.

"-fine! He must be gone by midnight!" said Uncle Vernon looking at his watch. "That's exactly one and a half hour from now!"

"Fine! I don't want to be here always!" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"Good, one and an half hour then. That's such a long time from now. I think I'll sit down," said Mr. Weasley and he sat one on the couches.

From his blue robes, he took out a jar of ink, piece of parchment, and a quill and placed it on the coffee table. "I'm writing a letter to Professor McGonagall. Just want to assure her everything is going well," he explained to Harry.

Like Harry predicted, Aunt Petunia looked rattle at the sight of that jar of black ink in her very clean and very white living room. She made a big point about it, walking around the house dusting, and scrubbing at spots only she saw herself.

Uncle Vernon, meanwhile had taken into the armchair before them and pretended to read a newspaper while, peering at the clock every minute.

Harry grew bored and tired. He started to think about who R.A.B. could possibly be. He took the necklace out of his pocket, opened the pendant, and took out the piece of parchment...

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I would be dead long... I have stolen your real Horcrux and intend to destroy it ... and hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. _

_R. A. B. _(a/n: can't really phrase it word for word b/c of copyrights...)

Harry sighed at the thought of hopelessness. But the image of Dumbledore back in the castle, lying in the grass facedown, dead... Harry shook his head to relieve the memory out of his mind.

No, Dumbledore wouldn't want him to remember him by that. Determination rose in Harry. I will find out who R. A. B. is and the other horcruxes no matter what and no matter how long it takes. I will have it destroyed...

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Uncle Vernon jumping from his seat.

"Ah ha! 12 'o clock on the dot! Go now!" he said enthusiastically.

Harry looked to Mr. Weasley, who was long finished with his letter and now inspecting Dudley's latest playstation with keen interest. Dudley himself wasn't present and was most likely to be out with his group of friends torturing some poor little kid at the moment. He is probably too scared to be anywhere near Harry, let alone, with another older wizard.

Harry stood up.

"Right. Okay Harry, I think it's time to go home," said Mr. Weasley he nodded at him.

Harry smiled at the thought of the Burrow, in which the Weasley lived, was his home.

Being ushered by Uncle Vernon, they walked out of the living room, through the hall where Uncle Vernon pushed Harry's box of things to him, and finally opened the door. This happened so fast, Harry's head spin.

"Well Harry, say good bye to your Aunt and Uncle," said Mr. Weasley glumly, as if this was some sort of sad occasion. Harry tried very hard to suppress his small feelings of joy of never having to return to this place again.

"Er... Bye," he said cheerfully to no one in particular.

Aunt Petunia appeared from the living room where she just finished cleaning, took one last look at Harry and disappeared behind the kitchen door.

If Harry saw it right, his Aunt had a look of fear that flickered and quickly died.

If he hadn't been so accustomed to this look nowadays and especially during Dumbledore's funeral where his death have brought an air uncertainty into the wizarding world now that it's most powerful and famous wizard is no longer here to save them all. He wondered if Aunt Petunia knew what happened, not that they would even cared anyway.

Mr. Weasley bid Uncle Vernon goodbye and promised that Harry would be alright and would write to them frequently. Harry made a mental promise that he would never be in contact with the Dursleys ever again, not on the streets, not in this house, not on writing either.

They both stepped out to the front porch, facing the shadows of muggle houses under a inky black sky riddled with stars, and kept on walking, not paying attention to Uncle Vernon's determined good bye and the bang of a door closing to Harry Potter and any other witch or wizard forever.

As they walked further and further from his uncle's house, Harry felt the assurance within him dimming ever since the clock struck noon. He looked at his watch. It read 12:02. For two minutes, Harry Potter was officially an adult and he no longer depend on his Aunt and Uncle to secure the charm his mother left to him. It is all up to me now, Harry thought.

They stop by the fence entrance.

"Side along apparation Harry. Take a firm grasp of my arm," said Mr. Weasley holding out his left arm.

Harry took it and tried to balance his things on his other arm.

"Good now," said Mr. Weasley and they turned disapparating on the spot.

They landed rather close to the Burrow than Harry though where they would be safer. He knew that this was a precaution just in case any Death Eater was lurking around.

He released his hold on Mr. Weasley and took a better grip on his things that was tipping dangerously low.

The Burrow seemed dark and quiet. He didn't really expect any of them to wait for him to come back. He, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stayed up late last night thinking of ways to break the news to the Weasleys. Harry had intended on moving to Godric Hallows where his parents died and his two best friends promised and insisted on going with him. The quiet, but short walk to the house inspired him.

"Mr. Weasley can I talk to you for a minute?" said Harry apprehensively.

Mr. Weasley became alarmed and he motioned to his wand.

"What Harry, do you see something?"

"No! I-"

"Oh good. Don't scare me like that Harry!" said Mr. Weasley relieved. "Now what is it?"

"Look Mr. Weasley, when Professor Dumbledore died, he left a very important task to me. But I'm not allowed to tell anyone else sorry. He made me promise," he added quickly to Mr. Weasley's inquiring expression.

"That's why I'm not going back to Hogwarts if the school does reopen. I'm going to move in to Godric's Hallows, where my parents died to finish the task. So I'm not going to stay at the Burrow long. We leave after the wedding," said Harry. A knot form in his stomach and his heart was beating faster than normal.

Mr. Weasley blinked, a bit shocked at this information.

"We?" he asked.

"Umm... Hermione and Ron said that they wanted to come too," said Harry. "Look, I don't want to put Ron in danger. I told him and Hermione not to go, but they-"

"They want to right?" said Mr. Weasley matter of factly, looking worn.

Harry nodded. "You can tell both not to go; I plan to do this alone really. But you can't stop me, I'll do this no matter what, I have to!"

"I am not going to stop you Harry"

"You're not?"

"No and I can't tell my son Ron or Hermione what to do either," he sighed. "The fact is, no matter what I tell you, you guys go and do the opposite anyway." He laughed bitterly. "No matter what, you three always get into trouble. So I say this in hope that me doing the opposite of telling you to stay away would kept you all safe. Go for it Harry." He smiled him glumly.

"And Mrs. Weasley?" said Harry. He knew that his wife would not be as willing to let them walk head on to danger.

"I'll talk to her, it wouldn't be easy, but she knows she can't stop you three."

Harry grinned, although the task ahead was haunting now that is seemed so real with Mr. Weasley's consent.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"Now, enough of this talk. Let's go inside and rest."

Mr. Weasley knocked on the back door to the Weasley's kitchen.

"Who is it?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Arthur Weasley and Harry James Potter," said Mr. Weasley.

"Okay, and here is the security question. Harry, what did I get you for your 17th birthday?"

"What?" said Harry in confusion. He hadn't gotten any presents yet as he just turn 17 less than an hour ago.

But the door immediately opened and the shouts of "SURPRISE, HARRY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" made him jump and drop his box of things in shock.

----

This used to be under a diff. title, but I had a new, better plot. I hope you enjoy a this and please REVIEW what you think and what I should improve on.


End file.
